Sigo Aquí
by Loth-Dur
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy sabe muy bien a lo que debe su supervivencia después de la Gran Guerra. D/H Songfic


Soy la pregunta del millón

_Soy la pregunta del millón_

_siempre la interrogación_

_no respondas que sí porque sí_

Draco Lucius Malfoy era un misterio. Nadie le conocía, ni siquiera él mismo se conocía. Todos creían hacerlo. Todos _fingían_ hacerlo. Todos excepto una persona. Todos excepto _él_. Sólo él podía juzgarle, sólo él podía decirle que era un snob irritante, sólo él podía reirse de su manía de llevar siempre alguna prenda verde y de comer chocolate a cada momento. Para todos los demás, él no era Draco…era Malfoy. Y había una gran diferencia entre Draco y Malfoy.

_Y qué, qué podrías tú decir_

_si yo no te voy a oír_

_No me entiendes_

_Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí_

Y le daba miedo decepcionarle. No quería hacerlo. Le _aterraba_ dejar de ser como él "quería" que fuera. Tanto tiempo en la cuerda floja…demasiados paripés entre uno y otro lado. Lord Oscuro, Dumbledore… Estaba claro que él podría decir lo que quisiera de su persona…

Aún así, seguía teniendo miedo de no dar la talla por él.

_Jamás ya me vas a conocer_

_Niño y hombre puedo ser_

_No me uses y apartes de ti_

_Y di como alguien aprendió_

_Lo que nadie le enseñó_

_No me entiendes_

_No estoy aquí_

Pero aún le daba más miedo que se alejara y le dejara solo. Había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido, era un hombre…pero también un niño. Todo lo había aprendido de Lucius _pero_ todo lo había aprendido él solo. Nada de lo que sabía haría que él se quedase a su lado, nada de lo que hiciera podía garantizarle su apoyo.

A veces, era como si ni siquiera estuviera…

_Y yo sólo quiero ser real_

_Y sentir el mundo igual_

_Que los otros,_

_Seguir siempre así_

Otras veces, intentaba ser como él. Nunca fue normal, nunca fue como el resto. Su padre era un mortífago perfeccionista y su madre una mujer de buen corazón usada como florero. Todas las veces que fracasaba en su intento por ser como todos los demás, él le miraba de una forma que le hacía sentir verdaderamente especial…_diferente_.

_¿Por que yo tendría que cambiar?_

_Nadie más lo va a intentar_

_Y no entienden_

_Que sigo aquí_

En esos momentos, sentía que eran los demás quienes deberían cambiar. Al menos lo había intentado, él lo sabía…y eso le bastaba. Porque cuando él le decía que le gustaba que fuese un egoista mimado y un niño de papá chillón…se enorgullecía de su arrogancia.

_Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven_

_te daría el cien por cien_

_me conoces y ya no hay temor_

Sólo él podía hacerlo, sólo él podía pararse y girarse para decirle que _sabía_ como era y que _sabía _que no iba a cambiar. Sólo él podía ver lo que se ocultaba detrás de su máscara de perfección y frialdad. Entonces, todo el miedo a que desaparecía se volatilizaba y se transformaba en la seguridad de tener la certeza de que él no iba a traicionarle.

_Yo mostraría lo que soy_

_Si tú vienes donde voy_

_no me alcanzan_

_si eres mi amigo mejor_

Se preguntaba muy a menudo por qué no era así con los demás a no ser que él estuviese delante. Se le hacía raro, como tener una doble personalidad. Fue su amigo después de la guerra, le tendió una mano y nadie fue capaz de dañarle desde entonces. Nadie podía alcanzarle si él le protegía. _Nadie_.

_Que sabrán del mal y bien_

_Yo no soy lo que ven,_

_todo un mundo durmiendo_

_y yo sigo soñando, ¿por qué?_

_Sus palabras susurran mentiras_

_que nunca creeré..._

No tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado. Lord Voldemort o la luz, la vida de sus padres pendiendo de un hilo, la presión de saber que si no haces algo perderás una parte importante de tu vida… No lo sabían, no lo sabrían nunca. Todos tenían los ojos cerrados, cegados por la repentina alegría de la victoria de la luz sobre la oscuridad en una pausa de la batalla entre el bien y el mal. Todos mentían. No había sido mortífago, no había sido malo, no había ayudado al Lord Oscuro. Era inocente. Y mientras él lo creyera, todo daba igual.

_Y yo solo quiero ser real_

_Y sentir el mundo igual_

_que los otros, por ellos, por mí_

Pero sobre todo lo demás, quería llevar una vida normal. Quería saber qué se sentia siendo un chico de 18 años normal, quería saber lo que era no tener miedo de cada decisión ni de cada paso, quería dejar de ser vulnerable. Siempre creyó ser alguien superior…y nunca tuvo tan claro lo mucho que se equivocaba. Una vez caida la máscara, era difícil volver a la "normalidad".

_¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?_

_nadie más lo va a intentar_

_estoy sólo_

_Y sigo aquí_

Y no eran pocas las veces que se obstinaba en querer que el resto cambiase en su lugar. No por nada había pasado más de la mitad de su vida en absoluta pasividad. Esas pocas veces, se sentía excepcionalmente solo…y todas ellas él llegaba y le sacaba flote.

_Solo yo_

_Estoy aquí_

Ya nunca más estaría solo ni correría peligro, ya nunca más debería preocuparse por la vida de sus padres. Estaba vivo, estaba allí. Eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

_Sigo aquí…_

Y luchaba porque tenía una razón para hacerlo, para seguir adelante. Luchaba porque en esos momentos estaba sentado en un modesto apartamento con él a su lado y por él todo merecía la pena. Luchaba porque nunca antes había amado como le amaba a él y porque tamoco había odiado como le odiaba a él.

_Sigo aquí…_

Luchaba y vivía por y para Harry Potter, héroe mágico que le sacó de un mundo de tinieblas que amenazaba con devorarle. Y en ese preciso instante, mientras se dejaba llevar por las emociones que los embriagadores labios de Harry desataban sobre los suyos, sabía que no había podido ser más afortunado. Y también en ese preciso instante, a la par que sus oidos se llenaban y su corazón se colmaba de palabras que nunca acabarían de expresar lo que sentía, sabía que nadie le amaría y odiaría como él. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus pálidos labios y una chispa de esperanza brotó desde el fondo de sus ojos grises.

Porque Draco no podía vivir sin él.

Y él no podía vivir sin Draco.

"Te necesito, Draco."

No respondió. Sabía que él lo sabía. Y no hacía falta que le dijera que él también le necesitaba.

Para sonreir, para reir, para enfadarse, para gritar, para insultar, para _vivir_.

La sala quedó a oscuras y pudo distinguir sus ojos. _Sintió_ sus ojos verdes.

"Sigo aquí, Potter. Sigo aquí."


End file.
